Color Wheel
by HoldoutTrout
Summary: Part of my modified 100 fic challenge. Each part is 100 words and somehow influenced by a colorcolor word. Jate. Fluffy. Lots of talk about kissing.
1. Yellow

013. Yellow

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, I just watch it religiously.

Author's Note: I really never thought I'd write a fic like this. But who am I kidding? I'm such a shipper. Part of my modified 100 fic challenge. Each part is one part of the challenge, and exactly 100 words, not including anything above the line--and according to my Word Count (which is only as accurate as it wants to be).

* * *

The yellow light dispersed through the fog outside the bar where Jack had just spent the last four hours trying to be cheerful.

He had stepped outside for a moment to clear his head and he saw her.

She was walking down the street, and she hadn't seen him. Her hands were in her pockets, her hair—short and curlier than ever—falling just over her face.

Jack's mouth went dry. Somehow, even though he thought he had seen her other times, he knew this time she was really there. And he could not let her walk by—leave—again.


	2. Purple

016 Purple.

* * *

Kate knew he was behind her the moment she heard the footsteps. She had always been able to tell people apart just by listening to the way they walked.

Jack walked today with a purpose.

Kate turned to face him and gave him a short glance.

"You're wearing a purple shirt."

He was caught off guard. He took two more steps toward her, faltering just a little. She'd interrupted his thoughts.

Then he smiled, even gave a short laugh.

"It's not purple. It's blue."

"It looks purple." Kate smiled. They stood in the dark street, a little too far apart.


	3. Blue

015. Blue

* * *

She always threw him off balance, sometimes with her reactions to him, sometimes by her very presence, and today by a comment about the color of his shirt.

Normal people would have said something like, "Jack! What a surprise to see you here!" He had thought Kate might have said, "Jack! I…"

Actually, that was as far as he thought she'd get. He had entertained the notion of kissing her the moment he got her to turn around.

He'd also thought she might run the instant she saw him.

Running away from him was a very Kate thing to do.


	4. Red

011. Red

* * *

Kate's most vivid memory of the island, after the shock and chaos of the wreckage, was of Jack, his back stained with blood, asking her if she could sew.

He trusted her to do something people went to years of school to learn how to do.

Her first thought was that he was insane.

Later, she realized Jack knew that purpose overcame fear. Counting did not chase fear away; the knowledge there was still something to do did.

The counting allowed time to figure out what that purpose was, gave the counter the opportunity to decide which way to run.


	5. Green

014. Green

* * *

Jack knew it was ridiculous, but what he remembered most from the island were Kate's eyes against the green leaves, blue sky, or sparkling with firelight.

Her eyes looked different reflecting the street lamp, and Jack looked into them, hoping to find Kate in them, despite the different setting.

Their last night on the island they had been fighting about something, although Jack could not remember what. He had forgotten back then, too. Instead of arguing with her he had just stared at her.

He felt like an ass until she kissed him, and sincerely hoped history would repeat itself.


	6. Black

018. Black

* * *

Kate remembered that night as well.

They were on the beach, around the fires. They had finally let the timer run out, despite Locke's protests.

Kate was getting annoyed with Jack's smug attitude.

Something he said set her off, and she snapped at him. As they practically shouted at each other, Jack's eyes flashed.

Suddenly, Jack fell silent, his eyes dark. Kate was not sure what to think as he stared at her, his hands still clenched by his sides.

She wanted to know what was on the other side of those eyes, apology or not, so she kissed him.


	7. Orange

012. Orange

* * *

They walked past Sun's garden that night. Jack tried not to think about Sun or the others who had disappeared, been wounded, or died.

He caught Kate looking at him.

"It isn't your fault."

"I know," he said, but he knew neither of them believed him. They kept walking through the dark, their torch leaving trails across their eyes.

Kate stopped.

Jack took an extra two steps before he stopped and turned.

Kate came up close to him and brushed her hair back.

"It's not your fault."

She kissed him again, and this time neither stopped for a long time.


	8. Brown

017. Brown

* * *

When Kate saw the boat the next morning, her stomach clenched and she panicked. She didn't remember packing…or avoiding Jack.

She wasn't entirely sure how she got back to the mainland without getting arrested.

She spent the next two years beneath the radar.

She hated it.

Jack didn't seem to be thinking about the fact that she had left him without a word. Kate thought he had every reason to be angry, yet here he was, smiling like an idiot. It was a very different reaction from what she could have expected.

She liked the new lack of yelling.


	9. Colourless

020. Colourless

* * *

It had surprised the hell out of himself that he wasn't angry when he couldn't find her. He tried to be. Who knew? If he had found her then, he might have been angry.

Six months later he'd given up trying to be angry.

Six months after that he'd given up trying to convince himself he would never see her again.

Somehow he knew it would come down to something like this.

He had started watching for her, almost seeing her here and there, until fate let them find each other again.

This time, he thought, _I_ should kiss _her_.

* * *

End note: Okay, this fic tortured me for weeks. Be nice. I only had 900 words and very unusual formatting rules. That being said, if it's crap, I'd like to know. 


End file.
